Currently, a large quantity of wearable devices (such as a smart band) and implantable devices (such as a heart pacemaker) have been widely applied to the daily life of users; these human body devices (a wearable device and an implantable device are collectively referred to as human body devices in this application) may sense a human body activity and parameters of an external environment, and the human body devices may summarize obtained data, so that users can properly arrange various matters in life according to data provided by the human body devices.
Different types of human body devices have different requirements for communication, for example, a video service of the Google Glass requires a communications network with a high rate and a low delay, and a smart band is configured to sense data (such as a body temperature and a walking speed) of non-human body security, and has no specific requirement for a communications rate and a delay, so that even a communications network with a low rate and a high delay can also meet a requirement of the smart band. In addition, for aspects such as processing of sensed data, and configuration of a human body device, different human body devices also have different requirements.
As human body devices owned by a user increase, a solution to how to manage all these human body devices by using different gateways to meet requirements of the human body devices has not put forward in the prior art.